KKPCALM40/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM40-Julio challenges Grave.png|Julio challenges Grave KKPCALM40-Parfait is overjoyed to see her brother again.png|Parfait is overjoyed to see her brother again KKPCALM40-Julio blocks Grave's attack.png|Julio blocks Grave's attack KKPCALM40-Gelato Parfait cheer Julio on.png|Gelato and Parfait cheer Julio on KKPCALM40-Nendos start firing dark energy.png|Grave's nendos start firing dark energy at the Cures KKPCALM40-Chocolat Gelato fending off nendo attacks.png|Chocolat and Gelato fending off the nendo attack KKPCALM40-Julio creates a big flash so they can escape.png|Julio creates a big flash so they can escape KKPCALM40-Grave Elisio see the Cures have escaped.png|Grave and Elisio see that the Cures have escaped KKPCALM40-Cures Julio thinking about what to do now.png|The Cures and Julio thinking about what to do now KKPCALM40-Pekorin Whip looking at Julio expectantly.png|Pekorin and Whip look at Julio expectantly KKPCALM40-Julio explains his idea.png|Julio explains his idea KKPCALM40-Gelato enthusiastic about their plan.png|Gelato is enthusiastic about their plan KKPCALM40-Nendo army marching up Ichigoyama.png|Grave's army of nendos marches up Ichigoyama KKPCALM40-Julio standing in Grave's way.png|Julio stands in Grave's way KKPCALM40-Grave orders his nendos to attack Julio.png|Grave orders his nendos to attack Julio KKPCALM40-Bibury distracts the nendos.png|Bibury distracts them KKPCALM40-Grave orders his nendos to attack Bibury.png|Grave orders his nendos to go after Bibury first KKPCALM40-Custard ready to make sweets.png|Custard ready to make sweets KKPCALM40-Gelato ready to make sweets.png|Gelato ready to make sweets KKPCALM40-Macaron ready to make sweets.png|Macaron ready to make sweets KKPCALM40-Chocolat ready to make sweets.png|Chocolat ready to make sweets KKPCALM40-Parfait ready to make sweets.png|Parfait ready to make sweets KKPCALM40-Whip ready to make sweets.png|Whip ready to make sweets KKPCALM40-Bibury fending off nendos.png|Bibury fending off nendos KKPCALM40-Julio fending off nendos.png|Julio fending off nendos KKPCALM40-Grave realizes he's been tricked.png|Grave realizes he's been tricked KKPCALM40-Grave orders his nendos to go back to Ichigozaka.png|Grave orders his nendos to go back to Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Whip interrupted by nendo dad.png|Whip is interrupted by a nendo who turns out to be her dad KKPCALM40-Whip runs from nendo dad with cake.png|Whip runs from her nendo dad with her cake KKPCALM40-Kirakiraru from the cake stops nendo dad.png|The kirakiraru from the cake stops nendo dad KKPCALM40-Grave's wisps fly into KiraPati.png|Grave's wisps fly into KiraPati KKPCALM40-Whip's cake greyed.png|Whip's cake is drained of kirakiraru KKPCALM40-Grave floating over Julio.png|Grave has knocked down Julio KKPCALM40-Cures defend Julio Bibury.png|The Cures arrive to defend Julio and Bibury KKPCALM40-Grave grabs and zaps the Cures.png|Grave grabs, then zaps the Cures KKPCALM40-Julio blocks Grave.png|Julio blocks Grave's attack KKPCALM40-Whip Custard worried for Julio.png|Whip and Custard are worried for Julio KKPCALM40-Julio's wand cracks.png|Julio's wand starts to crack KKPCALM40-Julio blown away by Grave.png|Julio is blown back by Grave KKPCALM40-Shards of the wand contain Lumière's power.png|Shards of the wand still contain Lumière's power KKPCALM40-Whip Custard Macaron on crystal animals.png|Whip, Custard and Macaron on their crystal animals KKPCALM40-Chocolat Gelato Parfait on crystal animals.png|Chocolat, Gelato and Parfait on their crystal animals KKPCALM40-Grave reminds the Cures Animal-Go-Round won't work.png|Grave reminds the Cures that Animal Go Round! won't work on him KKPCALM40-Whip on crystal rabbit aims her creamer.png|Whip aims her creamer KKPCALM40-Chocolat Gelato Parfait creamer attack.png|Chocolat, Gelato and Parfait shoot kirakiraru cream at Grave KKPCALM40-Grave resists the cream attack.png|Grave resists the kirakiraru cream attack KKPCALM40-Grave about to blow dark energy.png|Grave is about to blow dark energy at the Cures KKPCALM40-Cures crystal animals hit with dark energy.png|The Cures and their crystal animals are hit with dark energy KKPCALM40-Cures crystal animals defeated.png|The Cures and the crystal animals lie defeated KKPCALM40-Whip crystal rabbit suffering from dark clouds.png|Whip and her crystal rabbit suffering under the dark clouds KKPCALM40-Cats come out in cloud-covered Ichigozaka.png|Cats appear in cloud-covered Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-3-star kitty looking at a wand shard.png|Three-star Kitty looks at a shard of Lumière's wand KKPCALM40-Defeated Whip shown in crystal.png|The crystal shard shows the defeated Cure Whip KKPCALM40-3-star kitty animals hi.png|Three-star Kitty and other animals come to the fairies KKPCALM40-Pekorin thinks it's hopeless.png|Pekorin thinks it's hopeless.. KKPCALM40-3-star kitty has a plan.png|..but Three-star Kitty has a plan KKPCALM40-Bibury realizes she needs to buy the fairies some time.png|Bibury realizes she needs to buy the fairies some time KKPCALM40-Bibury approaches Grave.png|Bibury approaches Grave.. KKPCALM40-Bibury insults Grave.png|..and starts shouting insults at him KKPCALM40-Grave about to strike Bibury.png|Grave is about to strike Bibury KKPCALM40-Parfait Whip stand in front of Bibury.png|Parfait and Whip jump in front of Bibury KKPCALM40-Grave tells his backstory.png|Grave is annoyed by the way Cures look at him KKPCALM40-Grave's backstory- rich.png|Grave's story: he was rich KKPCALM40-Grave's backstory- beating up people.png|Grave's story: he extorted people KKPCALM40-Grave's backstory- all alone.png|Grave's story: no one wanted to be around him anymore KKPCALM40-Grave's backstory- Noir appears.png|Grave's story: Noir asked him to join KKPCALM40-Grave says he was dark before Noir came to him.png|Grave says he was already dark before Noir came to him KKPCALM40-Grave strikes out at Bibury.png|Grave strikes out at Bibury KKPCALM40-Whip dodging Grave's energy.png|Whip dodging Grave's energy KKPCALM40-Cures crystal animals Bibury Julio caught by Grave.png|The Cures, their crystal animals, Bibury and Julio have all been caught by Grave KKPCALM40-Grave wants to turn everyone into nendos like Ichika's dad.png|Grave says he wants to turn everyone into his nendos, just like Ichika's dad KKPCALM40-Whip says it's wrong to do that to people.png|Whip says it's wrong to do that to people KKPCALM40-Pekorin kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Pekorin chanting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" KKPCALM40-Fairies kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|All the fairies chanting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" KKPCALM40-Kirakiraru appears in Ichigozaka.png|Kirakiraru appears in Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Waves of kirakiraru sweep the darkness from Ichigozaka.png|Waves of kirakiraru sweep away the dark clouds KKPCALM40-Bibury's plan succeeded.png|Bibury's plan succeeded KKPCALM40-Grave shocked to see all the kirakiraru.png|Grave is shocked to see all the kirakiraru KKPCALM40-Whip glad to see all the kirakiraru.png|Whip is glad to see all the kirakiraru KKPCALM40-Fairies appear with kirakiraru.png|The fairies come flying with kirakiraru KKPCALM40-Pekorin 3-star kitty bring sweets.png|Pekorin and Three-star Kitty bring sweets KKPCALM40-Kirakiraru turned Ichika's dad back to normal.png|Kirakiraru turned Ichika's dad back to normal KKPCALM40-Whip glad to see her dad back.png|Whip is glad to see her dad back KKPCALM40-Fairies animals making sweets.png|Fairies and animals making sweets together KKPCALM40-Fairies animals keeping dark wisps away with crystal shards.png|Fairies and animals keeping dark wisps away with the crystal shards KKPCALM40-Julio says Grave's power is borrowed too.png|Julio says Grave's power is borrowed too KKPCALM40-Grave tells everyone to stop staring at him.png|Grave tells everyone to stop staring at him KKPCALM40-Grave calls his Diable car.png|Grave calls his Diable car to him KKPCALM40-Grave absorbs Diable's power.png|Grave absorbs Diable's power KKPCALM40-Grave starts to turn into a monster.png|Grave starts to turn into a monster KKPCALM40-Grave turned into a giant monster.png|Grave turned into a giant monster KKPCALM40-Gelato Pekorin Macaron shocked to see Grave's monster form.png|Gelato, Pekorin and Macaron are shocked to see Grave's monster form KKPCALM40-Whip reminds the others they have kirakiraru now.png|Whip reminds the others that they have kirakiraru now KKPCALM40-Whip playing with kirakiraru creamer.png|Whip playing with the kirakiraru with her creamer KKPCALM40-Macaron playing with kirakiraru creamer.png|Macaron playing with the kirakiraru with her creamer KKPCALM40-Whip determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Whip determined to defeat the monstrous Grave KKPCALM40-Parfait determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Parfait determined to defeat the monstrous Grave KKPCALM40-Gelato determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Gelato determined to defeat the monstrous Grave KKPCALM40-Custard determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Custard determined to defeat the monstrous Grave KKPCALM40-Macaron determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Macaron determined to defeat the monstrous Grave KKPCALM40-Chocolat determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Chocolat determined to defeat the monstrous Grave KKPCALM40-Cures approaching monster Grave.png|The Cures fly towards Grave KKPCALM40-Monster Grave closeup.png|Closeup of Grave's monster form KKPCALM40-Monster Grave breathing dark energy.png|Grave about to breathe dark energy KKPCALM40-Whip firing kirakiraru cream at monster Grave.png|Whip shooting kirakiraru cream at Grave KKPCALM40-Monster Grave hit with kirakiraru streams.png|Grave hit by streams of kirakiraru cream KKPCALM40-Cures hold up creamers.png|The Cures hold up their creamers KKPCALM40-Sweets Castle appears.png|The Sweets Castle appears KKPCALM40-Cures receive Sweets Castles.png|The Cures each receive a Sweets Castle KKPCALM40-Grave turning back under Fantastic Animale.png|Grave turns back under Fantastic Animale KKPCALM40-Grave defeated.png|Grave lies defeated KKPCALM40-Elisio appears again.png|Elisio appears again KKPCALM40-Grave begs Elisio to help him.png|Grave begs Elisio to help him KKPCALM40-Grave's essence is sucked into Elisio's cards.png|Grave's essence is sucked into Elisio's cards KKPCALM40-Elisio's new cards.png|Elisio's new cards KKPCALM40-Elisio says this is his power.png|Elisio says that this is his power KKPCALM40-Elisio says he looks forward to meeting the Cures again.png|Elisio says he looks forward to meeting the Cures again KKPCALM40-End card.png|End card: Sweets Castle Wallpapers Wall kira 40 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM40.png|This episode's other wallpapers.` Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries